Wairigaa (Charatidax Universe)
Wairigaa was a Ta-Matoran who was later transformed into a Toa of Fire. He currently leads the Western Islands Toa in the Charatidax Universe. History Dawn of the Universe Wairigaa began as a simple Ta Matoran labourer on a harsh island in the Western Islands. He was under the supervision of a cruel Turaga of Fire and therefore had to work non stop until midnight. This result of these hardships made Wairigaa strong but also incredibly tired. He hated his job and wasn't too keen on the other Matoran labourers he was surrounded by. Wairigaa snuck off one night and managed to escape the island by constructing a small raft to ride across the sea to the closest island. He made it safe and alive and was welcomed by the kind Turaga of Ice. He gave him a boat and supplies. Wairigaa set off on a journey and eventually reached his destination. Transformation The central Western Island. Here Wairigaa came across the city found here. He was used to being crowded but not like this. He quickly hurried through the crowds and suddenly fell down a large construction hole in the ground. Wairigaa kept falling until hitting a hard floor. He was greeted by five dimly glowing candles and single pedestal in the centre of them. On the pedestal was a Stone. Something told Wairigaa to grab it quickly. He did so and was suddenly transformed. The stone had been a Toa Stone. He felt flaming power rushing through his new tall structure. Wairigaa leapt up and was surprised to how high he could jump. He landed in the city and suddenly dwarfed all the Matoran. Wairigaa, disliking the crowds quickly jumped through and made it to the shore. He hurried to his boat and sailed to a different island. There, slowly began to learn of other Toa Transformations and was quick to form the Western Islands Toa as the founder and leader. Matoran Wipeout Being the distant Toa, that he is, Wairigaa wasn't really affected by the cataclysmic event. That may sound harsh but he spent most of his time calming his fellow Toa friends. Wairigaa was one of the first to notice RUIN's formation and uprising. He set off to spy on them. He noticed they were up to no good and set alight seven members. Wairigaa didn't realise that this was an act of war and completely changed the Universe. RUIN-Toa War Wairigaa, being the one who started the war became very unpopular with the Toa except for his Toa Team. Therefore he fought like never before, racking up a higher 'island retake' count than anyone in the Teams. He was exceptional and made up for his mistake by his massive contribution to the war effort. Wairigaa was respected once more at the end of the 958-year war and continued to lead his Toa team very well. Forms Abilities and Traits Wairigaa has exceptional fighting skills and has retaken so many islands in the war, people have lost count. He wields two Longdaggers, used for combat and as throwing knives. He wears the Kanohi Vetna giving him exceptional willpower. Wairigaa is one of the few Toa to have incredible jumping skills. He proved this power when he jumped out of a mile deep construction pit. Wairigaa is respected by most Toa. Some stubborn Toa still don't forgive him for his past mistakes. Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Western Islands